<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Meaning of Being a Brilliant Detective by mimidan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378758">The Meaning of Being a Brilliant Detective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimidan/pseuds/mimidan'>mimidan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Id:Invaded (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Well, Beast - Freeform, Desert, Detectives, Episode Style, Gen, Guns, Mizuhanome, Monsters, Mysterious Man - Freeform, Mystery, Oasis, One Shot, Suspense, Weapons, bases</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimidan/pseuds/mimidan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While inside a strange desert well, Sakaido meets a mysterious man who was near Kaeru. They journey together to get to the oasis, a place with unlimited water to refill their water pouches in the harsh climate. A beast roams near the oasis, so they would have to be careful. </p><p>But the man won't tell anything about himself to Sakaido.<br/>Who is he and why is he here?<br/>Why does he have no name?<br/>On the contrary, he sure questions him a lot about being a Brilliant Detective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Meaning of Being a Brilliant Detective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Meaning of being a Brilliant Detective</p><p> </p><p>In the sea of desert, there is nothing but sand. The wind strongly blew all around the desert plains, with pieces of fine rock flowing all over the area. A couple tumbleweeds blew through the never-ending desert. Another sandstorm was picking up, but right now, all was calm and quiet.</p><p>Two men in the distance trekked slowly into the desert path. One of them was wearing goggles covered by a thick long handkerchief that was covering his mouth, while he wore a hood turban. The other one was wearing a makeshift turban using his own bright yellow scarf, as his brown trench coat moved swiftly from the wind. They walked across the desert, only stopping occasionally for a break.</p><p>The goggled man suddenly stopped in his tracks.</p><p>“Do you need another break?” he asked the other man, while he was fidgeting inside his inside pockets for a cigarette, “Your name is Sakaido, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Sakaido said, shaking his makeshift turban to get some sand out of his pink hair, “Why do you keep asking me for my name but never tell me yours? I have gone through all the trouble to help you set up everything for the oasis so that we can refill our water pouches, but I still don’t know what to call you.”</p><p>“I don’t need a name,” the goggled man said gruffly, “It’s not important in this vast place.”</p><p>“What? How is it not important? I don’t know what to call you, sir.”</p><p>The goggled man then took out another cigarette from his inside pocket and offered it to Sakaido, who felt a bit unnerved by the man. He was looking far into the distance, where the oasis lay. Its pristine cleanliness and pure aura flickered brightly amid a dangerous desert. But it was their destination.</p><p>“Care for a cigarette, Sakaido?”</p><p>Sakaido was surprised by the man’s generosity. When he woke up from the desert ground, the man had found him next to Kaeru. He had been checking her body for her cause of death and noticed that she had a small droplet of water from her lips. Someone had given her water prior to her death.</p><p>He nodded at the man’s offer and took the cigarette. The goggled man then took out a lighter from the same pocket and pulled one of his arms up to light his own and Sakaido’s cigarette. The two of them smoked in silence in the middle of the desert, looking out towards their destination. It was a long way to go, and there were many strange creatures and monsters out there.</p><p>Sakaido looked back at the man, still wondering what to call him.</p><p>
  <em>If he won’t tell him his name, maybe he should be fine with a temporary name? It’s better than having no name.</em>
</p><p>“If you won’t tell me your name,” Sakaido muttered as he took another puff, “Maybe I could give you one, instead?”</p><p>“You? Giving <em>me</em> a name?” the man chuckled back, covering his laughter with his handkerchief, “That’s interesting. Did you ask because you’re curious or because you’re a Brilliant Detective?”</p><p>Sakaido felt surprised by his response. Normally, people inside these strange locations won’t question much or ignore him. But this man was a talker. He could give insider information about this place.</p><p>This bleak desert. This lonely desert. The beast in the distance protecting the oasis. Caves and bases full of supplies, food, and weaponry.</p><p>And a man with no name.</p><p>But first he had to answer the man’s question before he could offer him a temporary name. Putting his hand to his chin, Sakaido took a few more puffs of smoke before answering. The smoke breezed out into the desert wind, which was filled with dust particles and the dusty remains of the victims from the beast.</p><p>“I’m asking because I’m curious,” Sakaido answered back, “Why are you so curious about my job as a Brilliant Detective anyway?”</p><p>“I’ll respond to that after you give me a name.”</p><p>Wow, this man really warmed up relatively quickly to him. But first, he must think up a name for this man.</p><p>Sakaido looked back towards the man’s clothes. His goggles and thick handkerchief covering his mouth were his most prominent trademark look, with a large hood covering his head and neck areas. Bits of pink hair were sticking out of his hood, but they were barely visible. He had shown his mouth slightly from smoking, but most of the time it was kept hidden. His weaponry and equipment were right beside them as they journeyed with it for protection.</p><p>Each of them were also carrying a couple water pouches, to use to drink and refill once they got to the oasis.</p><p>“How about Shinpi? It means mystery. Are you fine with that?”</p><p>“Shinpi? Not bad. Although Ougi would have sounded fine too.”</p><p>“Ougi?”</p><p>“It means secret.”</p><p>Sakaido was flustered by the two naming options for him. He thought to himself which name would best fit him. His gruff exterior made him look scary to any onlooker, but he seemed kind and warmhearted. After thinking for a moment, he decided on a name.</p><p>“I’ll call you Ougi then. The name sounds shorter and it’s easier to pronounce.”</p><p>“Suit yourself, Sakaido.”</p><p>After Ougi and Sakaido finished their smoking break, they got ready to move again. They grabbed their equipment and started to walk. But the desert sandstorm was also picking up, with debris flying all over the area.</p><p>“Such bad timing,” said Ougi, “Just when we settled down on our basic needs…”</p><p>“Like the smoking break and names?”</p><p>“Maybe. Guess we need to look for shelter from the upcoming sandstorm. We will get blown away if we stay here any longer in this desert.”</p><p>Sakaido nodded at Ougi’s answer, so they decided to head towards one of the bases nearby. A few bug critters scattered around them as they crunched their way back to a base. The wind blew stronger and stronger, sending more sand and debris flying at them.</p><p>Sakaido coughed from the sand getting into his mouth. He quickly tried to cover his mouth with his makeshift turban which he made to no avail. Ougi looked back at him, a bit worried.</p><p>“Hurry! Let’s get to the nearest base!”</p><p>Ougi quickly grabbed Sakaido’s hand and dragged him through the sandstorm to the nearest base. The base was numbered once they had gotten closer to one. Ougi stepped in front of the door and pushed it open. It was full of random equipment and possessions, as if it were from a messy house of a family. Nearby, there were some drawers filled with weapon supplies and canned food. Other drawers had clothes supplies and more water pouches.</p><p>There were a few open doorways inside the base, which led to a simple room with beds for them to rest in. It was like a cottage but catered to their needs. Ougi dragged Sakaido onto one of the beds before going back to the open doorway and keeping watch to see when the sandstorm dies down.</p><p>“Just rest here for now, Sakaido. I need to do something.”</p><p>And Ougi left Sakaido alone on a bed as he left the room.</p><p>Sakaido opened his eyes to find himself inside a base. He had woken up near one, in which Kaeru had been near him. Ougi had found him and helped him on his journey of going to the oasis and looking for the beast that was said to be near that place.</p><p>“Wondering what he is doing this time. I hope I can find out his real name sometime. Don’t even know what he looks like. He keeps covering his face even <em>indoors</em>.”</p><p>Sakaido brushed off the sand that was clinging to his scarf. He got up from the bed and walked through the bedroom doorway to see what Ougi was doing. He peeked around the corner and noticed the man looking at something from his coat.</p><p>It looked like a photograph.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I can see what he looks like there…</em>
</p><p>But Sakaido went a bit too close to Ougi. He looked back at Sakaido in dismay, covering the photograph from his view.</p><p>“Why are you doing that? Were you spying on me?!”</p><p>Sakaido backed off from Ougi’s response. He seemed serious about it and quickly hid the photo inside his inner coat pocket.</p><p>“Sorry for frightening you, Ougi. I just wanted to look…I never see your face even though we’re inside…”</p><p>“You are curious about everything. Is that what Brilliant Detectives do?”</p><p>Ougi made a good point. Why was he being curious? He had already solved Kaeru’s mystery, but this man was something else. It’s as if he knew something else pertaining to him.</p><p>
  <em>Who is this strange man and where did he come from? Does he live in this hostile sandy environment, forever plagued by sandstorms and a faraway oasis with unlimited water and an unforeseen beast roaming there?</em>
</p><p>“Well, you never tell me anything. If I hadn’t suggested giving you a name, I would have no idea what to call you, sir,” Sakaido muttered back, trying to sound informative, “Is there any meaning to going to the oasis?”</p><p>“Of course, there is. We need to refill our water pouches soon or else we will die out there. I have my guns and weapons ready to take out the beast if I must. Did you learn what I taught you about aiming your rifles at creatures we might encounter?”</p><p>Sakaido put his hand to his chin, trying to recall what Ougi had taught him prior to them moving from base to base and slowly walking towards the oasis. He had to be careful with their water supply, since it was used for drinking, healing, and cleaning in this environment.</p><p>“Yes, so you aim with your rifle and shoot their head or chest area, right? Somehow, I already know how to use firearms before you taught me. I wonder where I got that knowledge from…”</p><p>“Probably from being a Brilliant Detective. What’s the point of staying here if you already solved Kaeru’s mystery? Don’t you want to go back to where you came from?”</p><p>Sakaido felt trapped. The man had a point, but he just had to know who this man was. He had an innate desire to know. It was as if something was edging him on to find out about him.</p><p>“There is more to that than solving Kaeru’s mystery. Maybe it has something to do with you.”</p><p>“Me? There is nothing special about me.”</p><p>“But you keep hiding your face around me. Do you think I’ll trigger something?”</p><p>Ougi looked back at Sakaido before sighing again. He didn’t want him to see his face for other reasons.</p><p>“Sakaido, I can’t show you my face or tell you my name because it will impact the world I live in. It’s best that you don’t know who I am.”</p><p>
  <em>The world he lives in? Isn’t this place already a hostile desert? </em>
</p><p>Sakaido was unsure about Ougi’s reasonings, so decided to lay low for a while on his curiosity. It was better to not ask too much so suddenly and to wait for him to warm up towards him instead.</p><p>“Fine. When do we leave the base?”</p><p>“When the sandstorm dies down. Go back to bed if you’re tired…”</p><p>“Thank you for your consideration, Ougi. But I’ll probably explore the base quickly before resting. Maybe you should rest too.”</p><p>“I’ll do it when I feel like it. Let me be.”</p><p>Ougi grunted in response to Sakaido. Guess he couldn’t get to the man with words. Best to just leave him alone for now. Sakaido scratched his head and looked around the base they were settled in.</p><p>
  <em>Here goes nothing. But there might be something interesting in this base. Every base that we have been to so far had something different about them.</em>
</p><p>Sakaido walked into a dusty room as he went towards a path away from the bedroom that they were resting in. The room looked like the size of a small attic, with many small boxes hidden in the corner. He went towards it and noticed a bunch of photographs inside them. Taking one of them out, he tried to inspect them.</p><p>It showed what looked like a family of three. But the photo was too burned on one side that showed the father. The mother and daughter were shown side by side next to him.</p><p>“That’s strange, why is only one of the faces covered but not the other two people?”</p><p>But as he tried to inspect it closer, it suddenly burst into flames.</p><p>“Ouch! What’s going on here?!”</p><p>Sakaido looked on the floor to see the photograph engulf itself into flames and turn into dust. Unsure about the other photographs if he took more out, he decided to leave the attic room and go back to look for Ougi again.</p><p>He peeked through one of the windows of the base and saw Ougi still looking outside. The sand blew into his handkerchief and goggles for a few hours already. It was strange that he never took them off, even inside the base.</p><p>He was also looking at his photo again.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe this base could be related to his house or family?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready to leave again, Sakaido?”</p><p>Sakaido was reorganizing their supplies that they had gotten from the base. He had also checked for other rooms, which had a working bathroom and other utilities. Strangely, it had running water.</p><p>“I have a question, Ougi.”</p><p>“What is it this time?”</p><p>“What’s the point of going to the oasis for water if we can refill them with the ones from the base?”</p><p>Ougi opened a bit of his handkerchief out to spit out the sand and shake off the debris from his clothes. Sakaido saw bits of pink hair sticking out from his short beard that had grown underneath the handkerchief that he always wore.</p><p>“Sakaido, you don’t know the importance of the oasis? The water there has properties that the ones inside the bases don’t have. We cannot live off the base water.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“It’s too contaminated. You could end up dying if you try to drink it. That water is only used for cleaning and bathroom necessities inside the bases.”</p><p>Sakaido closed his eyes on Ougi’s response. It sounded logical but there could be more ways to go around the need to go to the dangerous oasis with a beast roaming over there.</p><p>Maybe there could be a way to filter the base water so that it could be safe to drink.</p><p>“We could always try to filt—"</p><p>“No. Stop pushing it. Are you ready to go or not? We don’t have all day.”</p><p>
  <em>Wow. This man really doesn’t want to listen. Maybe it was better to just follow his lead for now. He lives in this hostile environment in the first place. He probably knows what he is talking about…</em>
</p><p>Sakaido and Ougi then continued trekking along the desert plains towards the oasis. They carried their bundle of water pouches, rifles, and other weapons to protect themselves from other monsters roaming the desert.</p><p>After a couple of hours, Ougi offered Sakaido some water.</p><p>“Are you thirsty, Sakaido? I still have some water left.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Ougi. We had our rest from the base a while ago. We should really use it when we really need it.”</p><p>“Are you sure about that? Don’t want this young man fainting from heat exhaustion again.”</p><p>“…Fine. Just a little bit then.”</p><p> Some of Ougi’s water pouches had some water left from his past trips from the oasis, but he was being frugal with them and using the water sparsely to keep the two of them alive and have some in case of medical emergencies.</p><p>They only needed to use drips of it to stay hydrated and alive, due to the oasis water’s magical properties: Hydration, Life and Healing.</p><p>It could heal most wounds and injuries but cannot stop death if applied too late.</p><p>The two men continued trekking when they spotted some creatures nearby. Their bodies were full of some black fume around them, which created a visible smoke trail whenever it moved. Sakaido squinted a bit to see what kind of animals they were but Ougi stopped him from getting closer.</p><p>“Don’t go near them. They’re dangerous.”</p><p>“How? Aren’t they just ignoring us?”</p><p>“Did you remember how to use a rifle? Aim for their head or chest.”</p><p>“But they’re not doing anything to us…”</p><p>But before Sakaido could finish his sentence, the creatures suddenly stopped their activities and stared back at them. Their eyes glowed in the dusty desert, as if they spotted their prey. Ougi quickly checked his ammo and took out his rifle. Sakaido seemed unsure of what to do, so he took out his own rifle as well.</p><p>But he really didn’t want to kill these creatures. They seemed harmless so far.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe if I just did a warning shot, that should scare them away.</em>
</p><p>Sakaido tried to aim his rifle at the black cloudy creatures but shot directly next to them instead of at them. This caused them to be more aggressive towards him instead, which was not the response he intended. It started to approach him and get close to him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ougi was already preparing to shoot them down.</p><p>“What are you doing? Shoot them already! Did you listen to me or not?”</p><p>“Well I uh…”</p><p>But before Sakaido regained his posture, one of the creatures jumped at him, biting his arm. He yelped in pain as he struggled to get the creature off him. Blood started to leak out of the wound, staining his clothes. Ougi quickly yanked the creature off Sakaido before shooting at it.</p><p>Many of them fell from Ougi’s shots, which caused the rest of them to run away.</p><p>“Does it hurt, Sakaido? I told you not to treat them like animals. They’re monsters.”</p><p>But Sakaido was in too much pain to respond. He was trying to close his wound, but it was running too deep. It seemed to have penetrated his bone and muscles, impacting his movement. The creatures had really taken out a good chunk of his arm, causing severe pain on his arm movements.</p><p>“Don’t move too much. I’ll put on some bandages and get us back to another base to get your wound treated.”</p><p>Ougi put Sakaido’s scarf turban back on to cover his face from the beaming sun rays that were hitting them, and he heaved him on his back which resembled a piggyback ride. Sakaido felt dizzy from the pain and couldn’t speak much. Not too far from them, there was a base not too far from them.</p><p>But it still required an hour or two of trekking.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry about this…I should have listened…”</p><p>“Do you want to see something?”</p><p>“W-Well I-I—"</p><p>Ougi then continued carrying Sakaido across another path that seemed a bit farther away from the base, which made Sakaido worried.</p><p>Was he going to ditch him in some part of the desert?</p><p>
  <em>I probably deserved it. I just delayed our trip even longer with my wound now. This man is going to ditch me…Am I going to die in this hot desert from dehydration…</em>
</p><p>Ougi then walked across a path that led to another desert field. In front of them laid a pile of possessions and bones all over the place. It looked like a graveyard battlefield, with remnants of its dead soldiers and weaponry scattered all over the field.</p><p>“W-What is this place?” Sakaido muttered under his breath, trying not to get overwhelmed by the pain, “Why did you take us here?”</p><p>“To show you the aftermath if you hadn’t killed those creatures. They’re part of the beast and are like minions to it. The black cloudy fume trails that they release are dangerous. It could rot your body and leave you a living skeleton, followed by death…”</p><p>Sakaido felt panicked. Would his arm rot from his wound?</p><p>“…But they can be healed from the oasis water. I’ll bring you back to the closest base to get you treated…”</p><p>But they didn’t have much oasis water left. Despite Ougi’s effort at preserving their dwindling quantities, they must reach the oasis and deal with the beast before their water supply runs out. Now with Sakaido’s wound from one of the creature’s bites, more of the precious water would be used on him.</p><p>The sandstorm started again, and it started to blow through their makeshift turbans and handkerchiefs. Sakaido coughed out the sand again as it tried to get into his mouth and nose. Ougi was still carrying them towards the base, looking through his thick goggles and handkerchief that helped him breathe through the hostile desert air and sand that engulfed the region.</p><p>“We’re almost there. Try to stay awake, Sakaido.”</p><p>
  <em>My eyes…it’s hard trying to stay awake…the pain…it hurts…so much sand and wind coming at me…why am I here…help…me…</em>
</p><p>They arrived at the nearest base, which was different from the base they walked away from many hours ago. Sakaido collapsed on the floor as Ougi tried to bring him inside. It seemed like the blood loss is already starting to affect his body as well.</p><p>“Stay with me, Sakaido. I’ll treat you right away…”</p><p>But all Sakaido heard was a faint gruff voice in the background and a blurred vision with everything going on around him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Inside my dream, I saw something familiar. There was a little girl approaching me, with her blood-stained white dress blowing into the wind. Her green eyes sparkled with joy once she saw me, with her arms open as if wanting to hug me. Her long black hair flowed into the wind, as if she were an angel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I tried to hold out my arms as well, but suddenly felt a sharp pain on my right side. It was from the bite wound from the creature that bit me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I couldn’t move my right arm. All I felt was pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl came closer to me, then asked me a question:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know my name, don’t you, Sakaido?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I closed my eyes and smiled. Yes, I did know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your name is Kaeru.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then she kissed my wound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It dripped with something magical, like an elixir. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sakaido opened his eyes to find himself in bed. He tried to move his arm and was surprised to not feel any pain anymore. Ougi had made him a makeshift splint made from some wood from the base and used clothes. He tried to move his arm again but could barely move much. At least it didn’t hurt anymore.</p><p>“He sure is nicer than he looks,” Sakaido said, scratching his head as he laid on the bed, “I should check up on him and hope he isn’t getting himself sick either from the sand.”</p><p>He slowly got up and looked around the base to check up on Ougi. He was still looking outside through the base front porch with his hood on, smoking a cigarette. Sakaido walked towards him, expecting a response.</p><p>“What are you going to say next? That a Brilliant Detective can be careless?”</p><p>Ougi smirked back before he continued smoking.</p><p>“Ah, you got me, Sakaido. You know what I was thinking. You really did such a stupid move back there. Almost got yourself killed by those monsters.”</p><p>Sakaido scratched his head, trying to not sound awkward. He had not listened to Ougi’s advice on immediately shooting at them instead of just scaring them off. He really meant it.</p><p>He looked back at his arm that should have rotted. It had already healed, with its bones and everything back in order. It was as if a miracle was placed on it.</p><p>“What did you do to my arm?”</p><p>“I healed it. I used the oasis water on you.”</p><p>“B-But, isn’t there much left? Are you sure the water could last us until we can get there? You basically wasted the water on me for my stupidity.”</p><p>“Don’t think about it too much. We’ll make do. Just be careful next time.”</p><p>Sakaido looked down and felt bad. Ougi looked him back in the eye, gesturing him to go back inside. The sandstorm would be back soon. They would need to rest again.</p><p>“I’m fine. I’ll look around this base as well. You really seem familiar with all the bases. Are they all a part of your home?”</p><p>Ougi didn’t answer. He remained silent and continued to watch outside.</p><p>“Go back inside. I’ll come in later.”</p><p>After a few moments of silence, Sakaido closed the door on Ougi, who was still outside. He went back to the bedroom to put some of his clothes back on. His scarf and trench coat was by his bedside, along with his trailer pants and sneakers. Quickly putting them on, he slowly adjusted his scarf to become a makeshift turban again.</p><p>“Might as well look around. I probably rested enough.”</p><p>He looked around a couple dressers and drawers like he did in the previous bases, finding bandages, water pouches and ammo. There were weapons at every base, so it was easy to restock in case they had lost theirs in the desert.</p><p>But there was always at least one strange room per base. Last time, there was an attic room full of photographs, but they lit on fire at Sakaido’s touch. He wasn’t sure if there would be more rooms like those.</p><p>After snooping around a couple rooms, he found a strange narrow hallway that led to a door. The hallway looked damp and dark, which was different from the brightly lit sandy rooms that he had been in earlier.</p><p>“M-Maybe I’ll take a gun with me…for safety.”</p><p>Sakaido slowly walked towards the door, expecting to see corpses, monsters or even something ghastly. He was pointing his gun as he opened the door, unsure of what he would expect.</p><p>But it was just another room. A room filled with photographs.</p><p>Sakaido was amazed at the sheer number of photos all over the room. It was covered from the ceilings to the floor, all photographs. Being careful not to step on any of them, he looked over to examine the photos.</p><p>There were pictures of a daughter. Pictures of a wife. And pictures of a husband.</p><p>They were all strewn all over the floor yet were organized like a collection. Sakaido examined the photos that were right beside him, from all four corners of the wall.</p><p>All the photos still had the man’s face blurred out.</p><p>“What is going on here?” Sakaido muttered to himself, “What is this place?”</p><p>To his side, he saw a couple old items around the room. It shows a few wedding photographs and a celebratory baby’s name on one of them.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll try reading who these people are, I’ll be able to know more about this place…”</p><p>But before Sakaido could get closer, he suddenly heard a loud noise, coming from the hallway. Being a bit fearful, he hastily pointed his gun at the door again. He thought something had come into the base and invaded them but was surprised to see it was…Ougi.</p><p>“Oh…thank goodness it was you…I though- “</p><p>WHAM.</p><p>Ougi grabbed Sakaido by the collar and dragged him out of the room. He slammed the door hard, pushed him to the wall and then pointed the gun back at him.</p><p>“Do not go into that room again. I mean it.”</p><p>Sakaido opened his eyes to see Ougi pointing his own gun at him. His gun had fallen off when he got a surprise attack. Unsure of what to say, he quickly nodded.</p><p>“Good. We should get going then.”</p><p>He dropped the gun and went to prepare their belongings for their trip, leaving Sakaido dazed and confused on what had just happened.</p><p>“That was unexpected,” Sakaido said, who was shaken up by Ougi’s reaction, “Who is he?”</p><p> </p><p>After they packed up their weapons and water pouches for their journey again, Sakaido looked back towards Ougi, wondering about what to do. The storm had subsided, so they could get going right away. The oasis was still farther away, so they would need to go through a few more resting spots before arriving at their destination.</p><p>And the beast roaming around the oasis.</p><p>“Hurry up, Sakaido,” Ougi grunted as he got their supplies ready, “We don’t want to deal with another sandstorm while we’re walking.”</p><p>Sakaido looked back at Ougi, who was still covered so that he couldn't see his face. The man had already had all his gear, goggles, and handkerchiefs on, so he was never able to see any part of him even while they were inside the bases for rest and replenishment.</p><p>“Ougi,” Sakaido muttered under his breath, “Why do you never show your face or anything even while we’re inside? Are you hiding something?”</p><p>Ougi didn’t answer that question and remained silent. Even though Sakaido couldn’t see his facial expressions, he could understand and feel his reactions somehow. It was as if he knew his instinctual reaction despite knowing nothing about him.</p><p>“It’s not important for you to know. Is your injury healed up and good to go?”</p><p>Sakaido nodded at his remark and they began their journey trekking across the desert again. After adjusting his makeshift turban using his long yellow scarf, he took some of the supplies and equipment and began moving.</p><p>They quickly left their base and continued moving toward the oasis.</p><p> </p><p>After they had their smoking break after trekking many miles through the desert, Sakaido and Ougi saw more of the monsters from earlier. Taking out their guns, they made sure they were ready to confront them if they tried to attack them.</p><p>“Learned your lesson, Sakaido? Don’t trust them.”</p><p>Sakaido picked up his gun, nodded back at him. They began shooting at the creatures as they made their way across the desert. Shots of ammo flew through the air as they used some of it against the monsters. Their load slowly lightened as they used part of their supplies.</p><p>“How far are we to the oasis, Ougi?” Sakaido asked, looking into the distance up ahead, “Should we stay at another base again?”</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I can look for another room like that last one. Every little piece from the bases probably tells something about this man…</em>
</p><p>Ougi looked at him sternly through his thick goggles, not saying a word. Sakaido felt ignored ever since he found a room filled with photographs inside a base. He must not have been happy but acted as if he had just invaded his privacy. It seemed really strange.</p><p>“Do you really need a break?” he replied, stopping his tracks in front of Sakaido, “You always ask so many questions.”</p><p>
  <em>Ougi really doesn’t mince his words. He is being serious with me.</em>
</p><p>Sakaido scratched his head, trying to make himself seem less intrusive. Bits of sand fell off of his makeshift turban as he shook them off. The wind blew through the sandy desert that they were trekking on, covering up their tracks.</p><p>Another sandstorm was brewing.</p><p>“I-I think we should really seek shelter now,” Sakaido muttered, seeing the sand blowing in front of them, “We won’t be able to see if we continue walking.”</p><p>“Shelter? There is one nearby,” Ougi grunted back, shaking some sand off his own hood, “It’s not a base though. Are you fine with a cave?”</p><p>
  <em>He should have said that sooner. He got me good.</em>
</p><p>Sakaido nodded in response. He didn’t want to anger Ougi any further with his curiosity. He had already healed his wound that would have rotted his arm off, thus delaying their trip. He really should listen to him this time.</p><p>“You can keep talking, Sakaido,” Ougi said as he led the way towards the nearby cave, “Are you scared of me now?”</p><p>But Sakaido didn’t talk the rest of the way there. He remained silent as they reached the cave, which already had some supplies stored there. A small hole had already been dug and set up, waiting for their arrival. A few stools were set up side by side. The cave surroundings were quiet and dark, with only the sound of echoes of their voices reflecting the place.</p><p>“Why are you standing there?” Ougi said, pushing some supplies onto Sakaido’s hands, “Let’s set up camp.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>The sandstorm blew through their cave a couple times. The wind gave the cave a soft mellowing echo, as it bounced throughout the shelter that Sakaido and Ougi were residing in. A small fire was heating the two of them up as they watched the storm brewing outside. Ougi had set up some metal cups by the side so that he could make a drink for both of them.</p><p>After mixing some sugar, hot water, and cocoa powder, he made some hot chocolate and poured them their cups. He blew on them to cool them off before handing one to Sakaido.</p><p>“Be careful it’s hot,” Ougi said, giving Sakaido a cup, “Are you just staring off at the cave?”</p><p>“Thanks,” Sakaido answered back, slowly taking the cup and putting it to the side.</p><p>Sakaido was looking at the surrounding darkness that was around them, with only their small fire to give them light. They were seated near the edge of the cave, being able to see the sandstorm blowing dangerously outside. Their weapons, ammo and supplies were stacked to the other side of the cave of where they were seated.</p><p>Ougi slowly sipped his cup while Sakaido waited for his own cup to cool down more before drinking it. The water used from the hot chocolate tasted familiar and fresh. It gave the drink a smooth and satisfying taste.</p><p>“This is delicious,” Sakaido said, drinking it little by little, “Did you really just use sugar, water and cocoa powder?”</p><p>“Yes, what else do you think I made it from? You saw me make it in front of you.”</p><p>
  <em>But that familiar taste and sensation. It felt like the time where he treated me with the oasis water for my injury…</em>
</p><p>“Ougi, did you use the oasis water on this?”</p><p>Ougi looked back at him before quickly cleaning up his goggles from the water vapor and smoking around the fire. He took out a piece of cloth and rubbed out the fog that was covering his goggles. The way he reacted seemed like he wasn’t surprised at the slightest at Sakaido’s remark.</p><p>“What if it was?”</p><p>Sakaido’s expression immediately changed from relief to worry. He stopped drinking the hot chocolate and put it to the side. He scratched his head, unsure of how to respond to his antics. He closed his eyes and didn’t say anything.</p><p>But Ougi continued to drink his hot chocolate as the silence continued within the cave. More mellowed echoes bounced back and forth with the sandstorm still blowing outside.</p><p>“Sakaido, are you worried because I used the oasis water on you and we’re already low on water?”</p><p>Sakaido glared at him before looking back at the fire.</p><p>“And you think I’m stupid for using more of it as part of this drink?”</p><p>Sakaido didn’t say anything but shook his head in response to Ougi’s remark. It really did seem stupid. They were already low on oasis water supply and they have to get there soon and replenish them before they die out here in this hostile desert.</p><p>“But we’re already low on the oasis water supply!” Sakaido exclaimed, his voice sounding muffled through his arms covering his face, “Isn’t this counterproductive?”</p><p>Ougi chuckled a bit at his remark. They continued to stare at the fire.</p><p>“Did you not learn from me about the oasis water’s properties already? Drinking a lot of them at once can relieve our stamina and give us a boost to reach the oasis…”</p><p>“I-I don’t think you said that,” Sakaido answered back, a little confused, “All you said was that it gives you hydration, life and healing right? How does drinking a cup of it all of a sudden related to it? We were already frugal during the trip.”</p><p>“It does,” Ougi said, finishing his cup, “I just told you that it gives you an energy boost to get to the last part of the desert. We’re almost there. The oasis is close.”</p><p>“Already? I thought we still have a long way to go from the looks of it.”</p><p>“Not very smart, are you? You still have the nerve to call yourself a Brilliant Detective?”</p><p>Sakaido blushed in embarrassment and tried to hide his face. He wanted to learn about this strange man, but he had only gotten bits and pieces from the bases. That last incident with how Ougi reacted sounded threatening.</p><p>
  <em>Will this place really get changed just because I want to know more about him?</em>
</p><p>“You already criticized me a lot,” Sakaido muttered back, a bit dismayed, “Is it really so wrong to be curious?”</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with curiosity. But there’s a limit to invading someone’s privacy.”</p><p>Sakaido sighed and shook his head. For now, it was best to just follow his lead and get to the oasis as quickly and safely as possible. There was a chance that they could encounter the beast as it tended to walk around the area and could get extremely dangerous.</p><p>They could die facing it.</p><p>The two of them had a long awkward silence as they both continued to stare at the fire.</p><p>“Sakaido, do you have any other purpose than just being a Brilliant Detective?”</p><p>“Why would you suddenly ask me that?”</p><p>“Well, it’s payback for you that keep wanting to know about me. We should have a better exchange. By the way, finish that hot chocolate before it gets cold. You don’t want to waste that oasis water do you?”</p><p>Sakaido slowly took the cup that he had put to the side. He took many sips at it as he looked back at Ougi.</p><p>He was still dressed to the brim despite being near the fire for so long. His goggles still covered his eyes, with his handkerchief still covering his mouth. His hood had covered his hair, so it was still hard to guess what kind of facial features he had. Despite his rough behavior and attitude, he did show that he cared.</p><p>“I don’t know what else I’ll be, Ougi,” Sakaido muttered back, “That’s my only role here. To solve the mystery of Kaeru’s death…”</p><p>“But why would you still tag along with me? I serve no purpose to you. Didn’t you say you already solved her death already? What else is there to know?”</p><p>Sakaido closed his eyes. He had a point and he made himself clear. What else is there to know? The water droplets on her lips had already given him the answer.</p><p>“I-I don’t know myself,” Sakaido said, taking another sip, “I just wake up with no memory of who I am, until I see Kaeru. Maybe just wanting to learn about someone else could help relieve the pain of not knowing who I am…”</p><p>“And you would trust a stranger like me?” Ougi muttered, “You don’t know what I can do to you. I could have easily killed you.”</p><p>“But you didn’t. There was something about you that seemed calming, even if you looked scary.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>Sakaido looked back at the fire that was now becoming smaller from the wind blowing at it for so long. He quickly gulped down the rest of the drink and put it to the side. Wiping his mouth with part of his scarf, he looked down on the cave floor again.</p><p>“Were you the one who gave Kaeru a drink just before her death?”</p><p> </p><p>Another silence followed, with Ougi not saying anything. He took his and Sakaido’s metal cups and put them away, hoping to clean them inside a base when they get back. The sandstorm was slowly dying down, but the sand particles still blew all over the place.</p><p>“She was struggling outside inside this hostile desert. I tried to heal her using the oasis water, but it didn’t last long. She said that she came here to die…”</p><p>
  <em>That would explain the low water supply beforehand. He used it on someone else before me.</em>
</p><p>“W-What did Kaeru say to you? Was there anything else?”</p><p>Ougi chuckled at Sakaido’s curiosity. His determination to get to the bottom of Kaeru’s mystery made him somewhat hotheaded. It was probably his only reason for living as a Brilliant Detective, with no memory of himself and who he is.</p><p>It felt vaguely comforting to be with someone who doesn’t know who he is, while he is just a lone soldier, living out here in the desert. But something was telling him to not reveal anything about himself to this man.</p><p>“Nothing much. Nothing much happened.”</p><p>Sakaido sulked back at his response but didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Why won’t you tell me anything about yourself? Aren’t you the only living person inside this place? Isn’t it lonely?”</p><p>“The same could be said for you, Sakaido. What is a Brilliant Detective doing here?”</p><p>Sakaido laughed for a bit before he sighed. Ougi took it as him not wanting to say anymore, thinking that he is being stopped from asking too many questions. The duo continued to rest inside the cave as the sandstorm slowly subsided and mellowed out.</p><p>They can continue trekking again. The oasis is near their reach now.</p><p>“So, you don’t feel like you fully solved Kaeru’s mystery and cling onto me,” Ougi said as he started to clean up part of the camp, “Maybe I am your key after all.”</p><p>“That probably sounds obvious,” Sakaido muttered back, scratching his head, “You are the only living person that I can find here.”</p><p>Ougi turned around and patted Sakaido’s head, which had gotten dirty with sand over time. Bits and pieces of sand fell off of his hair and landed on the cave ground. Sakaido immediately shook his head to get the rest of the sand off his hair. He then took his yellow scarf and brushed it off before turning it into a makeshift turban again.</p><p>“Hurry up and help me pack up our supplies, Sakaido. We are almost there. Maybe the answer you need is at the oasis.”</p><p>Sakaido looked up at Ougi and softly smiled. The duo began packing up their things inside the cave and prepared their journey to the oasis again. They were almost there.</p><p> </p><p>The sandy desert had calmed down since the last sandstorm. Sakaido and Ougi were getting closer and closer to the oasis, they didn’t need to go too far. The wind blew in their direction, getting sand on their clothes.</p><p>The oasis wasn’t too far now, showing its glittering magnificence inside this dreary desert. As they got closer, it started to show a large beaten down path around it. It was filled with bones and dried up corpses of many soldiers.</p><p>It looked like a larger version of the pile of corpses that Ougi had shown Sakaido not too long ago. This one was extremely wide, and the space filled with the dead made it look like it will be troublesome to walk through.</p><p>Across them was the oasis, but in front of them was the largest and the most dangerous path in the whole desert.</p><p>“Between this and the oasis, this is where the beast walks through,” Ougi said, squinting at the long distance that they would need to go before they make it, “We need to be careful not to make a sound or cause anything disruptive.”</p><p>Sakaido looked at the wide field across from them. They were almost there. They were so close. They can’t fail this one final step into making into the oasis. He clenched his fists to steady himself up for the careful trek down the dangerous path.</p><p>“Sakaido, do you have some of the water supply I gave you?”</p><p>“What for? Won’t we get to refill them soon?”</p><p>“That’s part of it, but we also need to prepare our weapons. Otherwise, we will get outrun if we’re not careful…”</p><p>A low humming sound could be heard from the distance. Its shockwaves shook the desert sand, causing some bones and clothes to scatter across the path. Sakaido freaked out from the noise but Ougi quickly covered his mouth so he won’t turn them into targets for the beast.</p><p>“Shush, be careful there,” Ougi remarked, “The beast is looming around the area but doesn’t mean it can’t hear us if we’re too loud. If the beast comes towards us now, we could easily run over.”</p><p>“Just how huge is the beast? Can it really overrun us?”</p><p>Ougi pointed towards the long scratch and claw marks across the dangerous path that they were about to walk through. It was huge and wide, and there were pieces of bodies where they had gotten stomped on. The clothes that were left were slowly rotting away on the path as well, leaving a trail of dust and sand.</p><p>“O-Okay, I’ll be careful,” Sakaido muttered, looking at the path of decay and death in front of him, “You weren’t kidding when you said that the beast was dangerous. The destruction near this place is sickening…”</p><p>After a few more instructions back and forth, they got their guns and rifles prepared just in case they needed to use them. They still needed precautions just in case the beast did come while they were trekking along the deadly path.</p><p>“Are you ready to go, Sakaido?”</p><p>Sakaido nodded and the two of them began to walk into the dangerous path between the oasis and the desert.</p><p>The Path of the Beast.</p><p> </p><p>After a few miles of crunching bones and sand under their feet, the duo had managed to keep quiet enough for a good duration of time walking through the path. Sakaido noticed that Ougi was carrying their last water pouch left filled with oasis water left for their journey.</p><p>“Why are you holding the water pouch out in the open? Is it needed?”</p><p>But Ougi didn’t say anything as they kept walking. He was looking around them for any possible dangers.</p><p>“It is pretty quiet around here.”</p><p>All they heard were their own footsteps as they walked across the path filled with the dead all around them. For the first time in his journey, Sakaido recognized that the two of them were really the only ones in the desert. The others had been killed off long ago, leaving only bones and dried up corpses behind.</p><p>They kept walking until they got to a piece of flat ground that looked like a good resting spot. The area looked white and clean, as if there were pieces of white bones that had formed into a congealed flat surface on top of the desert ground.</p><p>Sakaido marveled at the strange form that it took, trying to get close to it. But Ougi seemed wary of it, grabbing one of Sakaido’s arms to prevent him from getting any closer.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Ougi?” Sakaido asked, confused, “Weren’t these formed from all the dead around here?”</p><p>“That’s true, but I really don’t recommend it.”</p><p>Ougi’s hands were shaking. Sakaido thought for a moment for a reason why. Maybe a short rest in between this long drawn out path shouldn’t hurt.</p><p>“Where are your cigarettes? Do you need a smoking break?”</p><p>Ougi nodded and took a breather. Sakaido sighed in relief. Maybe he was just tired after all. There should be nothing to worry about as long as they’re careful along the path.</p><p>Sitting down on the sandy desert, Sakaido saw bits of bone all over the place. He scooped up a small sample to put inside a bag and noticed small specks of a black substance mixed into the sand. It looked like volcanic ash. Looking around him, he saw the black specks of ash all across the path. They were everywhere.</p><p>
  <em>This doesn’t look good. This place could have traces of sulfur dioxide around here.</em>
</p><p>Next to him, there was the flat ground that Ougi had told him to not to go to. But the area around them looked harmless. He just needed to be careful to not make a noise or any loud sounds to attract the beast.</p><p>“I’m not too far from him,” Sakaido muttered to himself, “Maybe just a quick check won’t hurt…”</p><p>Sakaido slowly walked closer towards the white flat grounds that looked like bones congealed together. From the size of the thing, it looked like the surface of a giant tooth. He kneeled down and tried to inspect its surface. It felt round and hard.</p><p>The sheer size of this object was mind boggling. He felt like an ant standing on top of the white boney surface of this strange structure. Taking some of the sand samples that he took not too far from him, he dropped some on top of the white surface to see if it reacted.</p><p>There was no reaction. There was nothing.</p><p>“This could just be a piece, could be a part of something that had died long ago. There’s too many corpses around to notice the difference. Only its size.”</p><p>After staring at the strange white flat ground for a few more minutes, Sakaido felt nothing too dangerous or weird around him. He felt a little gust of wind blowing at his face, as if a sandstorm could pick up again. Taking the hint, he went back towards Ougi, who had finished smoking.</p><p>“I’m back,” Sakaido said, seeing Ougi smoking his cigarette, “We can get going now…”</p><p>He then noticed that Ougi had hidden the water pouch that he saw earlier. He wondered what he did to it.</p><p>“Sakaido, there’s something I want to give you.”</p><p>Ougi took out a box that looked like ammo. It was decorated lightly, as if he had put some designs on them himself. The box looked wet, as if it had been saturated in some type of liquid. But before Sakaido would take out his hand, Ougi also took out another item.</p><p>It was a pair of thick goggles.</p><p>“I know that you usually don’t like to wear them while we’re trekking, but from here on out, it’s going to get really dangerous if we’re not careful. So, please put these on.”</p><p>“What about a handkerchief? Won’t there be some dangerous volcanic ash nearby? I found some of them while inspecting the sand around here.”</p><p>Ougi stayed silent before giving Sakaido a handkerchief. Even with the case of vog, a form of volcanic smog, their handkerchiefs won’t help much. Not even a more modern mask could save them if they have to face a dangerous cloud of volcanic ash.</p><p>After Sakaido put on his goggles and handkerchief around his mouth, they continued trekking along the path. He took the bullet box and hid it inside his inner coat, so that it could be relatively safe from the blowing sandy winds coming at them. They were still far away from the oasis, but they were getting closer.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe we’ll get there without any trouble after all…</em>
</p><p>But as they walked further and further, Sakaido felt an uneasy sensation around him. Ougi was also looking around, looking for any danger. So far, there had not been other monsters since they started walking along the path, so it felt eerie. The wind kept blowing in their direction, as if trying to blow off their gears and equipment.</p><p>“Ougi, are there supposed to be monsters around here? I’m getting creeped out right now.”</p><p>“I’m not sure. This place has been mostly quiet ever since we walked in.”</p><p>Sakaido took out one of his rifles that he had on his back and positioned himself for any danger. Instead, the path around them started to get foggy and dusty. They were slowly walking into darkness.</p><p>
  <em>At this rate, we can’t see the path to the oasis. We’re going to get lost. </em>
</p><p>Sakaido held up his rifle, trying to protect Ougi as well. The Path of the Beast had slowly descended them into a path of darkness and eerie silence, with nothing but death all around them. The fog started to get thicker and thicker, making it harder to see what was in front of them.</p><p>“Sakaido, keep moving forward. At this point, the path is trying to scare us and make us get lost inside this place. Don’t shoot unless you really have to.”</p><p>“I-I’ll try. It’s even harder to see with the fog clouding my goggles.”</p><p>Ougi then grabbed Sakaido’s shoulder with a cautious grip. It felt warm to the touch.</p><p>“Don’t take off your goggles for anything. There’s too many things that will try to impact your vision around here.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>They continued walking cautiously as the fog tried to engulf them and scare them. The temperature started to drop, with the duo trying to keep warm as they kept their guard. Sakaido rubbed part of the top of the rifle off with part of his scarf, trying to keep it clean and not get it jammed from the wet fog.</p><p>But just as they had hoped that the fog had given up, Sakaido suddenly felt a cold hard boney touch on his shoulder. It felt like death was trying to reach him.</p><p>
  <em>What was that just now? That did not feel like a human touch at all.</em>
</p><p>Looking from side to side, he noticed some shadowy figures surrounding them. Ougi seemed to pay them no mind. Sakaido wasn’t sure if he was the only one who could see them.</p><p>“Sakaido, did you see anything?” Ougi asked gruffly, seeing him freaking out as they kept walking, “We’re not close to the oasis yet…”</p><p>“I saw some strange shadowy figures following us. I don’t know if that is normal or not but given this place I won’t be surprised.”</p><p>Ougi sighed and shook his head at Sakaido’s remark. He glared at him before telling him the answer.</p><p>“Did you go near that white flat surface area?”</p><p>
  <em>He got me. He knew I went there but didn’t say anything. </em>
</p><p>Sakaido shook his head in disgrace. Did he cause them more trouble again? Was his curiosity really going to get them killed?</p><p>“Sakaido, what did you over there?” Ougi said sternly, shaking his head, “It could be related to what’s chasing you right now.”</p><p>Sakaido looked shocked at Ougi’s remark.</p><p>“Me? You can’t see it?”</p><p>“No. What did you do over there?”</p><p>Sakaido closed his eyes quickly, trying to remember what he did that could have attracted these figures chasing them right now. He had taken a small sample of the sand there and put some on top of the giant white flat surface area. He had tried to see if it had reacted to anything but was surprised to find that nothing had happened.</p><p>“Sakaido, take the rest of the sand out of your coat. You took something of theirs, so they’re chasing after you.”</p><p>“What?! I was only trying to inspect it. How did it come to this?”</p><p>One of the shadowy figures tried to cling onto Sakaido’s rifle, shaking his aim. In panic, he aimed away from Ougi and pulled the trigger. Unfortunately, no sound came out.</p><p>
  <em>Of all times, this is the worst possible timing. Is the rifle jammed now?</em>
</p><p>They continued to wrestle the rifle out of Sakaido’s hands but were taken back by the distractions that Ougi made to get them away from Sakaido. Although he couldn’t see them, he could feel them because they felt icy cold to the touch.</p><p>Sakaido kept pulling the trigger, hoping for any bullets to come out. After a couple more minutes, he felt something warm come out of the rifle. The bullet shot had been delayed, but it had managed to knock off one of the shadowy figures off of Sakaido’s grasp.</p><p>“Get rid of that sample bag. Hurry!”</p><p>Sakaido felt around his coat for the sample that he took from the desert. It was all for naught. It would just get them into more danger again. After finding it, he attempted to throw it, but was stopped by Ougi.</p><p>“Try shooting the sample out with your rifle. It could distract them away as they will quickly run back to catch it.”</p><p>After Ougi helped ward off a few of the beings trying to touch Sakaido, he helped him set up the rifle to get rid of the sand sample. After getting in position, Sakaido aimed back towards one of the shadowy figures getting closer to them.</p><p>“Sorry for all the trouble. Let’s hope we won’t have any more issues when we’re so close already!”</p><p>Bam.</p><p>The sample flew high into the air and flew away by the strong gusts of wind and sand blowing at them.</p><p>Just as the fog suddenly came and engulfed them, it had disappeared just as quickly. The duo were able to see the path up ahead of them again. Sakaido was panting from the encounter, with Ougi shaking his head.</p><p>“Sakaido, you’re just making this job harder than it needs to be…”</p><p> </p><p>Not too far away from them, the oasis was within view. Only a few more miles. Ever since their trek from encountering the shadowy figures and the fog, they had been slowed down and walked slower than before. They needed to conserve their energy.</p><p>“Almost there,” Sakaido muttered, “We can make it…”</p><p>“Don’t get your hopes up too high. Don’t say anything until we get there.”</p><p>Suddenly, they heard a loud noise nearby.</p><p>Boom.</p><p>“What was that?” Sakaido asked, a little startled, “Is it becau—”</p><p>But Ougi already jumped on him to take cover on the ground. Something was rumbling.</p><p>Boom. Boom. Boom.</p><p>A catalyst of explosions formed from the sandstorm and the wind nearby, mixed along with the dry air, bone, volcanic ash, and the sparks of a bullet misfire. A heavy cloud of sand immediately engulfed them, covering them in a blanket of sand.</p><p>“Is it over yet?” Sakaido said, shaking some of the sand off his makeshift turban, “Can we get back up?”</p><p>“It’s far from over,” Ougi whispered, shushing him back, “It has only just begun. Looks like our activities with the shadowy beings beforehand might have caused a loud enough noise to attract the beast.”</p><p>A large black cloud of volcanic ash started to saturate the skies above them, covering the sunlight and preventing visibility. Ougi pushed Sakaido to the ground harder to prevent him from breathing in the ash. It was poisonous and could damage their lungs.</p><p>A loud humming sound shook the desert sand near them, causing more whirls of wind all around them. Sakaido and Ougi covered their mouth and laid low as best as they could. They kept a tight leash on their weapons and equipment so that none of them could get blown away by the strong wind currents all around them.</p><p>Sakaido peeked through his goggles, thankful that they were able to protect his sight and vision from the other elements. From the distance, he saw some low moving feet stomping towards them. Its appearance looked ghostly and black, with its vague round shape making it extremely hard to see any details.</p><p>A strong smell of sulfur dioxide started to seep into the air. Ougi grabbed Sakaido by the arm to pull him out of the poisonous dust and sand. Both of them coughed frantically as they got up from the blanket of sand covering them.</p><p>“We need to get out of here as soon as possible,” Ougi muttered, “We can blend into the ground with the dust and sand all over us right now. Being here too long can kill us.”</p><p>
  <em>The beast probably can’t see us right now. We’re both covered in sand.</em>
</p><p>Sakaido walked slowly along with Ougi as they continued trekking through the thick sand and volcanic ash around them. The beast was looming in the distance, coming closer towards them. He started to see more of its shape, with its rounded belly hovering over them.</p><p>The beast towered over them, making them look like ants. Sakaido squinted to try to see any features on the beast, but there were none. The head was nowhere to be seen, with its size going as high up as the clouds above. The stench of a rotten foul odor emitted from the beast, reeking of sulfur dioxide and death. Its arms flailed from side to side like fins, moving back and forth.</p><p>Then the beast abruptly stopped moving and stood there.</p><p>“Can the beast see us?” Sakaido muttered under his breath, “I can’t see its face at all. It’s covered up by the clouds. Just how small are we?”</p><p>“Don’t underestimate it,” Ougi whispered back, “It can still find us.”</p><p>The beast started to hum again, creating larger shockwaves around the desert. The winds blew stronger and stronger, causing another sandstorm. The strong winds blew at Sakaido and Ougi, blasting the sand off of their clothes and equipment.</p><p>They were no longer in disguise and were right out in front of the beast.</p><p>
  <em>Not good, not good. We’re just walking targets. That thing can blast us away at any moment now.</em>
</p><p>Ougi gripped Sakaido’s hands and continued to drag him out of the poisonous volcanic ash and sand all around them. They weren’t too far from the oasis now, but they were slowed down immensely from the toxic fumes and sand mixing in the wind and their temporary halt with the shadowy figures.</p><p>Just a little further and they can make it.</p><p> </p><p>The beast continued roaring and started walking again. Sakaido took a different rifle out and tried to aim at the beast. He shot a few rounds around the area, hoping to distract it. But to no avail, the beast didn’t flinch one bit. Ougi was grasping Sakaido’s shoulders and arms to keep him in position.</p><p>“What are you doing? We need to keep moving!”</p><p>Sakaido tried to aim his gun again, thinking that distracting it with loud noises could turn the beast away from them. But Ougi hesitated on Sakaido’s actions and had other plans.</p><p>“If you keep doing that, the beast will find us based on the loud sounds we make! We need to get away from it while we still can?”</p><p>Sakaido seemed confused on why Ougi was pulling him out to walk further despite the beast being seemingly far away. Was there a radius around the beast that is extremely deadly?</p><p>“You don’t want me to shoot it? We can wait for it to get closer…”</p><p>Ougi shook his head and sighed. He glared back at Sakaido before responding.</p><p>“The beast has a radius that we just can’t pass through. It would be an instant death.”</p><p>He pointed towards all the bones and corpses around them.</p><p>“These were from the fallout that caused this mass death. It’s best that we don’t want the beast to come any closer…”</p><p>In the distance, some of Sakaido’s bullets caused another explosion nearby. The beast’s movements came closer and closer towards them, which caused more shockwaves and rumbling from the ground beneath them. The volcanic ash and sand that were blown all over by the wind made breathing difficult and the visibility low.</p><p>The duo continued trekking and tried to get away from the beast’s view, but the beast kept moving around, trying to get them closer to the death radius around itself. Any animals, monsters and humans who go into that area would instantly die. Only long-distance weapons and bullets can ever hit the beast because it isn’t affected by the death radius.</p><p>“The beast keeps coming towards us!” Sakaido said, looking behind him, “Is there any other way?”</p><p>Ougi didn’t really want to say anything.</p><p>“Let’s just keep moving forward. We’re almost there. The beast can’t get us at the oasis.”</p><p>Sakaido looked back at Ougi’s hopeless expression. They should have some backup plan after all. What could he do when they are already in immediate danger?</p><p>
  <em>The bullet box that Ougi gave me. Maybe that is the kind of bullet that can damage it?</em>
</p><p>The wind kept blowing stronger and stronger, trying to stall the duo in their path of the beast. The roaring and shockwaves grew louder as the beast started to run towards them, which would immediately kill them if they didn't do something soon.</p><p>Sakaido immediately fumbled inside his coat, looking for the bullet box that Ougi had given him not too long ago. The box felt wet and moist, as if it had been soaked in something.</p><p>“Ougi, what did you do with the last water pouch with the oasis water?”</p><p>The water pouch that Ougi was carrying with him had disappeared when he had come back from inspecting the strange white surface a while back. Had he used the rest of them on this special ammo?</p><p>“It was used on this ammo. This is the only of its kind that can do any sort of damage on the beast. You have to be careful using it, Sakaido. It’s only used as a last resort.”</p><p>Sakaido looked back at his rifle, which had been through many patches with the monsters and shadowy beings beforehand. There is hope for them to make it out alive. They’re within reach of the oasis. They can make it.</p><p>“I’ll try to distract the beast. You can shoot it, Ougi. I have caused enough trouble for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ougi didn’t say anything but didn’t accept Sakaido’s offer. He took out his own rifle instead and had another plan.</p><p>“Can you see the death radius from here?”</p><p>Sakaido squinted his eyes to try to look for any lines. The wind and sand were skewing their vision, so he only got a blurred-out image of the beast from the distance. Not too far from him, chunks and chunks of bones and corpses were being grinded into dust under the beast’s feet. They seemed to have immediately disintegrated upon the beasts’ touch. It looked like anything close to the beast’s body immediately crumbled before their eyes. They can’t get too close either.</p><p>“Yes, looks like the beast’s body is creating some forcefield around it that crumbles anything in its path…how are we going to distract something as giant as that?!”</p><p>“We don’t have to,” Ougi replied back, shaking off some dust and sand off his goggles, “We just need to do some damage so that it leaves.”</p><p>“It doesn’t need to be killed?”</p><p>Ougi looked at him and laughed. It’s been a while since they had a chuckle despite all the dangerous encounters from the hostile desert.</p><p>“I have lived here since forever. I know what I’m talking about.”</p><p>Sakaido gave a sigh of relief. Maybe they can survive this and get to the oasis after all.</p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>The beast was slowly coming after them, with Sakaido and Ougi in position with their rifles. Sakaido had gotten help from Ougi in putting the special water bullets into his rifle. He wouldn’t be able to afford to shoot carelessly because there were only so many shots left.</p><p>He can’t miss or aim too off. This could be a life-threatening situation.</p><p>Eight water bullets.</p><p>Ougi fired a few warning shots in one direction, which caused a few explosions near the beast. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t do any damage and made the beast more aggressive. It hummed louder, causing another shockwave in their direction.</p><p>“Fire!”</p><p>Sakaido squinted his eyes and tried to look his eyes on the beast. The wind blew in their faces, putting sand all over their goggles. They coughed out more of the ash and sand around them, which had tried to suffocate them.</p><p>Bam.</p><p>Nothing happened. No reaction.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” Sakaido asked, a bit worried, “Why didn’t it work?”</p><p>“We’re not close enough,” Ougi muttered back, checking the distance, “The beast would still need to come a bit closer…”</p><p>“But won’t we die if we get too close? There has got to be a way around the beast so that we can get to the oasis before the beast gets us first…”</p><p>Sakaido took another breath to calm himself. They would have to wait a while longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Fire!”</p><p>Sakaido aimed again this time, hoping that the beast would leave. At this point, it won’t hurt to try to hit it at the same spot a few more times. The beast’s belly was still very blurry despite how close it was towards them, as if it had a ghostly effect.</p><p>Bam.</p><p>A small explosion ruptured a part of the beast, making it scream even more. The beast’s movements slowed down a little.</p><p>“It’s working! Just a little mo—”</p><p>But before Sakaido could finish his sentence, the beast hummed violently, shaking the desert grounds even more. It started to move one of its arms and flailed in their direction. A deadly sand wave was heading for their direction, powered by the shockwave that the beast had initiated a moment ago.</p><p>A mix of bone fragments, dust, sand, and volcanic ash flew towards them, engulfing them under the dangerously high winds. Ougi grabbed Sakaido and quickly put the two of them on the ground.</p><p>“Take cover!”</p><p>From the side, a large pile of bone shards came towards them, stabbing them in the back. Ougi felt a large bone shard pierce his back as he tried to protect Sakaido from the attack. Sakaido felt a sharp sting on his shoulder and leg.</p><p>The beast had tried to retaliate by using its arms to send pieces of dangerous and sharp bones in their direction. After the wind died down a little, with the bone pieces falling back to the ground, Sakaido tried to hold Ougi gently as they tried to adjust their positions again.</p><p>“Ougi, you should really rest. I got this under control…”</p><p>Ougi shook his head and removed some dust and bone fragments off his goggles and hood. He then poked one of Sakaido’s shoulders, giving him immense pain.</p><p>“Ouch! What did you do that for?”</p><p>“You’re injured as well. I can’t let you die on me.”</p><p>Six water bullets left. The beast has still not stopped.</p><p> </p><p>After the duo had rested for a bit and took their positions, Sakaido prepared to aim again.</p><p>
  <em>Just when will this stop? I hope these bullets are enough.</em>
</p><p>“Fire!”</p><p>Bam.</p><p>The beast felt damage again, still roaring in their direction. Its movements had slowed down again as the radius of death was coming closer and closer to them. Sakaido decided to hit it with a few more shots to see if it will leave.</p><p>Bam. Bam. Bam.</p><p>The beast started to hum again, this time even louder than before. The shockwaves hit Sakaido and Ougi, impacting their hearing. They covered their ears, trying to lessen the damage. The beast’s piercing wail shattered the desert, causing a giant dust avalanche in their direction.</p><p>Being engulfed in that poisonous dust avalanche could instantly kill them.</p><p>Ougi quickly dragged Sakaido to stand up and get out of the way. Doing his best to protect Sakaido, he used his body again like last time, so he won’t get the brunt of the damage from the incoming dust.</p><p>Everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>Sakaido woke up and shook the dust off of himself. Ougi was nowhere to be found.</p><p>He looked up to find the beast still approaching them, this time closer and closer to eye level. Its gigantic size became more apparent with its large body and feet being as wide as Sakaido’s whole body. The beast’s radius of death was getting closer and closer to them. If they didn’t die from the avalanche, there was instant death from the beast.</p><p>Near him, his rifle was still safe in front of him, not damaged by all the dust and wind.</p><p>
  <em>Only two bullets left. I have to aim properly.</em>
</p><p>He would have to find Ougi underneath the avalanche after the beast leaves. There were too many dust, bone, and volcanic ash particles all over them. Hopefully, he survived this fallout.</p><p>“Here goes. I need to do this. He saved my life a couple times already. I can’t let him down…”</p><p>Sakaido slowly aimed at the beast, with the monster coming closer and closer towards him. If he pulled the trigger too late, he would die from the beast’s effects before he could do anything.</p><p>
  <em>Please work. Ougi, I’m so sorry for all the trouble that I have caused. I’ll at least bring you to the oasis…</em>
</p><p>He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.</p><p>Bam.</p><p>Bam.</p><p>The rotten and pungent smell of the beast was gone.</p><p> Sakaido opened his eyes to find the beast had disappeared into thin air. He was one moment closer to death with how close the beast had gotten to them. After scratching his head to remember what he needed to do, he found himself covered in dust, bone, volcanic ash, and dust particles.</p><p>A few of their other equipment and water pouches were scattered over the desert from the wind.</p><p>“Ougi! I’m coming to find you! Please be alive…”</p><p>Sakaido dug through for a bit with his hands to no avail. The hard dust and bone fragments could cut his hands and his rifle won’t help much in digging. He would need to use his detective skills to pinpoint Ougi’s location quickly before he suffocates to death underneath the dust.</p><p>
  <em>Think. Think. Think. Where would he be hidden if I woke up at this spot?</em>
</p><p>He then noticed a hand sticking out from the corner of where he got up from the dust avalanche. Quickly touching it, it still felt warm. Ougi was still barely alive.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll get you out of there. Please be alive…</em>
</p><p>After Sakaido dug out Ougi from the dust rubble, he noticed his goggles and handkerchief were all covered in sand. His hood had also been coated to the color of the dust and volcanic ash near them. Quickly patting himself and Ougi down, he managed to get most of their clothes dusted off.</p><p>Their equipment were still scattered in pieces, so Sakaido went to find all the nearest around the area as much as he could and brought them back.</p><p>Ougi was still barely breathing, but he was alive. However, the dust avalanche had accelerated the pain from the sharp bone shard that had stabbed him earlier, making him sluggish and slow. Sakaido decided to carry him on his back. They were almost close to the oasis after all.</p><p>“I can’t have you die on me,” Sakaido said, coughing out some of the sand out of his mouth, “We don’t have any more water supplies left because they were all used on the bullets, but we can easily refill them with our pouches now. Just wait a little longer until I get some water to heal your wounds.”</p><p>“Aren’t you just repeating the words out of my mouth?” Ougi muttered back, “Hope I’m not a burden to you.”</p><p>
  <em>Burden? Shouldn’t it be me?</em>
</p><p>“I-It’s fine,” Sakaido answered back, carrying him on his back, “We might have to leave some supplies here but since we’re not far from the oasis now, it should be fine to get the rest of the supplies that we left here one by one.”</p><p>Sakaido slowly limped as he carried Ougi on his shoulder. The pain from his shoulder and leg were slowing him down, but it was still probably better than Ougi’s situation. He had to get to the oasis. It’s just up ahead.</p><p>They can make it.</p><p> </p><p>After about half an hour of trekking and walking the rest of the way from the Path of the Beast, they finally made it. The oasis with its clear blue water glittered in front of them. A couple palm trees covered the area, forming a small shade around the area. The sand was smooth and soft, unlike the jagged and sharp surfaces of the death path.</p><p>“We’re here!” Sakaido said, trying to surprise Ougi on his back, “We can refill our water pouches now!”</p><p>But Ougi didn’t seem to be responding to anything. He felt lifeless.</p><p>“Hello? Are you sleeping?”</p><p>Sakaido tried to slowly put Ougi gently down from his back, but the sharp pain from his shoulder and leg caused him to trip and fall. Ougi’s top gear started to fall off as he rolled to the side of the oasis. His goggles and handkerchief fell off as he rolled to the side.</p><p>
  <em>No. He can’t be dead. We just got here…</em>
</p><p>Sakaido immediately remembered about the oasis water’s properties. He had healed him from his wounds and injuries with the monsters after he got bitten by one of them.</p><p>
  <em>Life. Hydration. Healing. The three properties of the oasis water.</em>
</p><p>“Maybe some oasis water can heal him,” Sakaido muttered to himself, struggling to come to terms with what happened, “I can’t even do my job as a Brilliant Detective properly.”</p><p>He grabbed a few water pouches that were on him and went towards the oasis water. It was clean and pure, as if it had come from the tropics. Sakaido scooped up a small amount on his hands and drank some.</p><p>It was refreshing and light.</p><p>“If this water can give life, maybe it can revive him,” Sakaido said, putting his hand to his chin, “I’ll have to test it. He can’t lecture me on anything if he is dead.”</p><p>After scooping up some water for his water pouch, he went towards Ougi who was lying on the side of the oasis. His back was facing Sakaido, so Sakaido couldn’t see his face. He would have to turn him over.</p><p>
  <em>Will I see his face? His handkerchief and goggles fell off and part of the hood. But I’m doing this to save him, it can’t be that bad…</em>
</p><p>And in one moment, Sakaido quickly turned him over with his water pouch ready.</p><p>In the next moment, his whole life changed.</p><p>It was Akihito Narihisago.</p><p>The man under the cover name of Ougi.</p><p> </p><p>The wind started blowing around Sakaido, causing the oasis to be covered in a wind-like barrier around the place.</p><p>A photograph fell out of Ougi’s coat, revealing it to be a family of three. It showed Akihito, Ayako and Muku.</p><p>“WELL STORM DETECTED INSIDE THE DESERT WELL. UNABLE TO EXTRACT SAKAIDO FROM THE MIZUHANOME.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you manage to found out who the man is, congratulations! :D<br/>This is more of a pilot one-shot version with some changes made so it can be its own story.<br/>There is going to be a series version for the long fic related to this well.</p><p>I always wondered what was it like if Aki's subconscious was alive, instead of dead inside his own well. He would have to hide his face regardless due to the well conditions and to prevent a well storm. But Sakaido is always going to be too curious.</p><p>Thank you for reading and comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>